Wizards Invade
by Caroline-the-Runner
Summary: Sequel to Demigods Invade. SO the school year is over, and everyone is headed for a relaxing summer at CHB. Basically, it's just little things and problems that could arise involving wizards and demigods. Rated T, and hilarity is ensured!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! IT'S MEEEEEE! Oh it is good to be back! I have missed this.**

 **So, high school has started, and holy crap. SOOOOOOO STRESSFUL! But hey, at least cross country is in season!**

 **I've already had a great time with most of my friends, but we have had some bad stuff happen. The parents of two of my best friends were in a really bad wreck. Their mom is okay, but there dad passed away. I was planning on updating last week, but that's when all this happened, and the funeral was a couple days ago, and we've just been extremely tired and exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically. But the both of them are really strong, and they're working through it. Both of them came to our meet, and my friend won the guys race, and my other friend took our times, but she was happy.**

 **Anyway, enough depressing stuff. I've been enjoying high school so far, and yeah. Just ready to write again.**

 **Another thing, go follow me on tumblr! My URL is Caroline-the-Runner. I'm on there often, so we can talk more and stuff.**

 **So without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

 **HARRY POV**

* * *

The ride back to Privet Drive was, well, eventful. I rode with Percy, Annabeth, and my relatives. It was bad enough getting Uncle Vernon to agree to letting them ride in the car.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

My aunt, uncle and cousin all stared at the assembled group in front of them. Percy and Annabeth were standing in the front, with Leo, Calypso, Will, Nico, and Jason behind him. Frank, Hazel, and Piper were trying to put glitter in Nico's hair while he wasn't paying attention, so they were behind him.

"Wha- Who- BOY! You best explain this!" Uncle Vernon stuttered, pointing a finger at me. I just shrugged, motioning back to the demigods.

"Sir, I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said, stepping forward. "I am a demigod, half god, half human. We just need to talk to you abou-" She was cut off by a scoff from Aunt Petunia, who upon seeing the demigods, had tried to sweep Dudley behind her, which was an odd sight considering he was at least four inches taller and 40 pounds heavier.

""That's preposterous. There's no such thing. Just a silly story. Now, I do not care about what it is you need to speak with us about. I've had enough with him in the house." She glared in my direction before turning back to the demigods. "And now that we have him, I will not be seen talking to you lot. You're obviously some of his lot."

"Look lady," Leo said stepping forward, "We honestly don't really want to be seen talking with you either, bad for my image, you know, but all we need to know is if Harry could come to America with us over the summer, and then we give him back to you, safe and clean with a little bow on top right before school starts again."

Uncle Vernon stared at Leo for a moment, clearly considering his offer.

"And hey, if you don't let him come, we'll just take him." Piper said, leaning over Nico's shoulder. Percy grinned, nodding in agreement, as Jason and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

I turned back to Uncle Vernon, watching his large mustache twitch as he thought the offer over. He glared at me, and then at the group of assembled demigods. Finally, he let out a huff of air, shaking his head.

"Fine. But you better get out of my sight soon. I won't have people associating us with them." He pointed at the demigods.

Percy let out a whoop and clapped me on the back, as did Piper and Leo.

"Actually," Annabeth stepped closer to my aunt, who just backed away farther, "Percy, Harry and I will need to go with you back to your house for a day or two before-"

Uncle Vernon went from red to purple in two seconds flat. He stomped up to Annabeth, glaring at her.

"No. There is no way that I am letting any of your lot anywhere near my home!"

"Sir, it's just for a day or two. And then we will be out of your hair and you will never have to deal with us again."

"I don't care! You-"

Uncle Vernon was probably going to say worse, but Piper stepped forward, smiling sweetly.

"You will let Percy and Annabeth go to your house. You will let them stay there until it is time to leave." I could detect the charmspeak in her voice. It made me want to grab Percy and Annabeth, shove them in the nearest car, and take them back to Privet Drive.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were staring with blank faces. Piper snapped her fingers, and they jumped, glaring at her.

"Well then," Uncle Vernon said, "Get your rubbish and let's go." And with that, he turned and walked toward the parking lot, Aunt Petunia and Dudley in tow.

Percy, Annabeth and I turned toward the rest of the crew, who were either going to stay with the Weasleys or the Grangers until it was time to leave.

"See you guys in a day or two!" Jason called as they all split up, running in different directions.

"Have fun!"

"Aloha!"

"Hasta luego!"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

* * *

Now, Percy, Annabeth and I were suffering in the back of Uncle Vernon's car. Aunt Petunia refused to look in the back, and Dudley, who was sitting beside Percy, was sweating nervously, and had one hand covering his massive rear. Uncle Vernon was still red-faced, and he muttered about something every few moments.

I turned to Annabeth, "So, what's Camp Half-Blood like?"

She sighed, a wistful expression crossing her face. "Well, to sum up, you take Hogwarts, subtract the castle, multiply the danger factor by about a hundred, the weirdness factor by about two hundred, and add in a god of wine, and there you go."

Percy started laughing, nodding. "And you can't forget capture the flag."

"Oh heck no! It's way more fun than quidditch!" Annabeth said, grinning.

I glanced toward the front seat noticing Uncle Vernon had gone still, and had gone from red to blue. Aunt Petunia had her eyes closed tight as if concentrating. Dudley surprisingly, was paying attention to the conversation.

"What is the camp half thingy?" He asked, glancing toward the front seat, where his parents had gone still.

Percy turned to him. "It's where Annabeth and I are from. A camp for Greek demigods. I've been going since I was twelve, and Annabeth has been there since she was seven. It's basically our home. And then there's Camp Jupiter, the camp for Roman demigods. Not as fun, and way more serious."

I heard Uncle Vernon mutter "Preposterous." quietly under his breath as he turned off the highway.

We continued talking about the camps, California, New York, and Olympus until the car stopped in front of number 4 Privet Drive.

Uncle Vernon whipped around the second the car stopped, glaring at Percy, Annabeth and I.

"No funny business. None at all. If I hear, see or even smell so much as a trace of it, I will throw you out myself. Are we clear?"

Rolling my eyes, I muttered a, "Yes sir," with Percy and Annabeth following my lead.

Uncle Vernon sneered, then turned around and exited the car, along with Aunt Petunia and Dudley, leaving the three of us to grab our stuff.

I walked up the stairs, leading Percy and Annabeth to my room.

"So, this is where the hero of the wizarding world spends his vacations." Percy smirked, setting his stuff down in a corner. I grinned, grabbing my dust-covered pillow from the bed and chucking it at his head.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, maneuvering around the too-small room and dropping her stuff at the foot of my bed. "If you two don't be quiet, I'll make you sleep on the floor."

"Oh, how rude of you. And here I though you loved me." Percy pouted.

Suddenly, a SMACK reverberated around the room. We all whipped toward the window, where a very disgruntled owl sat, almost glaring at the three of us. I opened the window, allowing it to fly into the room.

"Mail already?" Percy said, glancing curiously at the owl. Annabeth just glared at it, putting as much distance between her and it. "Stupid birds." She muttered.

"Wait, that's the Hogwarts seal." I reached over and undid the string tying the letter to the bird's leg. The second I pulled it off, the owl shot through the open window and into the sky.

Shrugging, I opened the letter, and read aloud.

"Dear Harry, Percy, and Annabeth," I began, "I am writing ahead to inform you I may or may not be arriving around ten thirty. I may need the three of you to assist me with a small task, and then you would be deposited at the Burrow. Please be ready for me. Sincerely, Dumbledore."

I looked to the demigods, who both looked at each other before shrugging.

"Well, it looks like we'll be out of here sooner than you relatives think." Annabeth said, sitting on my desk. Percy grinned, leaning against the wall.

"Wonder if they'll throw a party?" He asked.

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter of Wizards Invade! If we can get ten reviews, next update is double!**

 **Don't forget to follow me on tumblr, my URL is Caroline-the-Runner, and love you guys! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (shakalaka)**


	2. UPDATE, SRY, NOT A CHAP

**Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't a chapter, those are coming out tomorrow, but this is a short explanation of what has been going on in my life, and why I haven't updated recently.**

 **First off, high school sucks. I mean, it's great, but so much work and time is involved. I'm enrolled in AP Human Geography, which is probably the most time consuming class I've ever had. We have a quiz pretty much everyday in that class, covering a section of the chapter we were supposed to read the night before, and we are constantly working on projects for that. Art has an insane amount of homework each night, English honors is stupid, Spanish is boring, and biology honors is stressful.**

 **Second, cross country. For those of you who don't know, that is a sport where you run 5K's and 4K's and other distances. Anyway, we're in the final weeks for that, and I can't miss, because I'm number 5 on the team and I have to race in state meet to try to bring in points for my team. Also, I have some amazing friends on the team with me, and we've been hanging out basically every weekend.**

 **Tying into cross country, I remember I said something about having friends whose dad died. I've been hanging out with them a lot too, so that takes up some weekend time. I'm not going to apologize for that, though. I shouldn't have to justify not updating for this reason.**

 **Third, church stuff.**

 **And finally, my insane family from Alabama. Not judging anyone in Alabama, I have some great friends from there, but the part of my family that is from there is crazy.**

 **Anyway, I plan on updating soon, probably tomorrow or the next day, so yeah. Thanks again you guys for sticking with me! Love all of you amazing people. And if you guys ever want to know what daily life is for me, or just want to ask me anything, my tumblr is Caroline-the-Runner. Go follow me!**

 **Anyway, that's it for this update, I'll see you all soon! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!(shakalaka)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um, hi?**

 **OKAY I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! I HONESTLY FEEL LIKE CRAP!**

 **But I do have legitimate reasons for not, well, existing for basically a year.**

 **NUMBER 1: High School**

As many of you know, high school sucks. Like, a lot. And as a freshman last year, I was thrown into a very depressing and exhausting ten months. Since the last chapter, I had cross country, an insane art teacher, an AP class that I had to take a national exam for, and the work for that class was unbelievable. I had a massive study guide for each chapter in my textbook, a current event essay, and I had to define at least fifty terms each chapter. And as far as my art teacher goes, I was up until one most nights doing his homework, and then waking up at six for cross country.

Things did get better after my fall semester, but it was still hard. Art was over, but the national exam was nearing, not to mention track had started.

I swear I have PTSD from track. Anytime I hear a whistle, some one say set, or an air horn, I'll either start running or cringe. My track friends and I have cried over it enough that it's funny….. Not really, I want death.

ANYWAY, school was awful

 **NUMBER 2: GROUNDED AND BROKEN COMPUTER**

This kind of explains itself. Grounded+broken computer= no writing.

 **AND FOR THE FINAL REASON**

I was extremely depressed.

I'm fine now, and happy, but during the school year I really just wanted to quit. I didn't see a purpose for life, and I hated it. I hated everyone and everything. It was awful. But, I learned to deal with it, and I think I'm okay for now. But for anyone out there with depression or anxiety or anything else, I encourage you to just try. Try to push through and to see the light at the end of the tunnel. And yeah, it's going to hurt, and it's going to be hard, but I believe in you. And I really think that each and everyone of you are going to do something great in life. And if you guys ever feel like you need to talk to someone, please message me on Tumblr, or just PM me! I may not respond right away, but I'll try to. And my tumblr, btw, is caroline_the_runner. I'm warning you, it's a mess with no direction. Like me!

And on another note, I'm going to re-write demigods invade, and them pick this story up again. I don't want my little seventh grade writing on the internet forever! So, I'm going to remove the story, and start rewriting immediately. And I'm changing my name. I spent waaaayyyy to much time on the internet the past year, and watching anime, listening to Panic!, FOB, and MCR (rest in peace!), and basically being an internet hobo, so this is just going to be a reset for me.


End file.
